Revenir sur Asgard
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST AVENGERS 1 : Après la défaite de Loki, les deux asgardiens repartent pour leur royaume, mais, alors qu'ils posent le pied sur Asgard, la fatigue s'abat soudainement sur les épaules de Loki qui s'effondre à genoux devant son frère.
1. Revenir sur Asgard

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Post Avengers 1 : Après la défaite de Loki, les deux asgardiens repartent pour leur royaume, mais, alors qu'ils posent le pied sur Asgard, la fatigue s'abat soudainement sur les épaules de Loki qui s'effondre à genoux devant son frère.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Revenir sur Asgard**_

Loki avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son frère avant qu'ils ne disparaissent ensemble de la Terre. La pierre les avait ramenés chez eux, pas tout à fait au palais, mais un peu en arrière, un dizaine de kilomètre au sud. Le jeune dieu revoyait la cité qui l'avait vu grandir pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an… Cette cité qu'il aurait tant aimé retrouver un peu plus tôt. Non… Beaucoup plus tôt et dans des conditions différentes… Loki frémit. C'était étrange comme il se sentait fatigué d'un coup et comme la douleur était en train d'irradier dans tout son corps. Son frère dût bien lui dire quelque chose, sans doute de se hâter, mais il ne comprit pas les mots qu'il articula. Sa tête bourdonnait. Il avait mal. Il se sentait de plus en plus épuisé. Thor tira sur ses menottes et le jeune homme fit quelque pas pour lui faire plaisir avant de frissonner et de sentir ses jambes céder sous lui. Il n'en pouvait plus...Cette fatigue. Il avait mal… Trop mal.

\- _Je suis désolé, pensa-t-il en tremblant doucement._

Il lui aurait bien dit de vive voix, mais il était bâillonné par cette chose métallique répugnante qui lui faisait mal et lui coupait le souffle. Le souffle, comme il avait du mal à respirer. Il trembla plus fort, sursautant avec panique quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

.

Thor avait remarqué tout de suite qu'ils n'étaient pas aux abords directs du palais et avait exprimé son mécontentement par un grognement. Ce n'est pas que marcher dix kilomètres était un problème, mais il avait avec lui un prisonnier dont la magie, bien que bridée quasi intégralement par les menottes pouvait l'aider à disparaître et Thor ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Il devait recevoir le jugement d'Odin pour tous les actes de violence et de destruction qu'il avait commis sur Midgard. Il tira donc sur la corde reliée à ses chaînes en maugréant.

\- Allez, ne traîne pas.

Loki ne réagit pas vraiment mais fit quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol. De plus en plus énervé, Thor se retourna vivement vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas m'échapper ?

Mais son frère ne lui répondit pas et soudainement, en le détaillant mieux, Thor ressentit un certain malaise. Sa peau était livide et son corps parcouru par des tremblements qui ne paraissaient pas feints. Thor se rapprocha. Oui, il tremblait et une légère grimace de douleur traversa son visage. Un tour ? Cela n'en avait pas l'air. Est-ce qu'il souffrait réellement ? Il tendit donc la main, la posant sur son épaule.

\- Hey Loki ?

La réaction qu'il obtint n'était pas celle qu'il escomptait. Le jeune homme sursauta brutalement, plantant ses yeux remplis de panique dans ceux de son frère dont le cœur se serra. De la peur, de la panique, lui qui savait si bien garder le contrôle de ses émotions….

\- Ça ne va pas ?

.

A genoux sur le sol, Loki essayait de lutter contre ses tremblements et contre cette douleur qui le vrillait de l'intérieur. Il se sentait épuisé et de plus en plus mal. Ses poumons le brûlaient et la muselière l'empêchait de prendre les profondes inspirations dont son corps avait besoin. Alors, la douleur augmentait en même temps que les tremblements et les vertiges. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes de repos. Il sentit l'agacement de son frère et lui adressa une prière muette.

\- _Je t'en prie, juste quelques minutes, je ne fais pas semblant, je ne vais pas m'échapper… J'ai mal._

Loki ferma les yeux tout en tremblant plus fort. C'était étrange. Comme si la douleur accumulée par les tortures et les combat depuis plus d'un an était en train de remonter d'un coup pour le terrasser. Il avait tellement besoin de respirer…

.

Thor n'obtint pas de réponse à sa question et se mit à genoux en face de son frère. Il le détailla, les yeux clos, tremblant comme une feuille et haletant avec difficulté. Les Terriens lui avait mis cette chose pour ne plus l'écouter et pour l'humilier, mais Thor avait l'impression qu'il étouffait et malgré toute la colère qu'il ressentait pour ses actes, il ne voulait pas le torturer. Alors, il tendit les mains tout en lui murmurant.

\- Je vais te l'enlever. Ne tente pas t'échapper.

Loki posa son regard sur lui, semblant enfin remarquer qu'il était là et Thor fut touché par la détresse de son regard émeraude.

.

A force que sa main ne presse son épaule, Loki sembla se rappeler de la présence de son frère et redressa la tête. Il se concentra sur ses lèvres, lisant les mots plus qu'il ne les entendit à cause du bourdonnement douleur de sa tête. S'échapper ? Non, ce n'était pas au programme. Il voulait respirer… Juste respirer…

\- _S'il te plaît…_

.

Thor ressentait de plus en plus la douleur et la détresse de son jeune frère. Non, il n'allait pas s'échapper. Alors, il défit la muselière et l'observa prendre de profondes respirations en s'effondrant presque en avant.

\- Je te tiens, lui dit-il en le retenant.

Loki ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de haleter de longues secondes avant de murmurer faiblement.

\- Merci…

\- De rien petit-frère.

Le jeune homme lui lança un coup d'œil en coin, intrigué de l'entendre continuer à lui donner ce titre qu'il ne méritait plus.

Thor le regarda lutter pour respirer normalement et fut touché parce qu'il voyait bien qu'il y avait de la vraie souffrance dans son attitude, une souffrance qu'il avait voulu garder pour lui et ne pas montrer devant les Terriens, mais qu'il ne parvenait plus à maîtriser. Une souffrance que Thor ne parvenait pas à comprendre, car elle ne semblait pas uniquement venir des combats menés.

En face de lui, Loki continuait de trembler de douleur et de fatigue, même s'il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant que Thor lui avait ôté cette monstrueuse muselière. Il devait se reprendre.

\- Accorde-moi quelques minutes, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il dans une plainte. Ma magie est tellement faible.

\- Je ne t'enlèverais pas tes menottes, lui répliqua Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne te le demande pas, lui répondit son frère, tout en frémissant.

Thor sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout dans l'attitude de Loki trahissait de la douleur et de l'épuisement. Il n'y avait plus de folie, plus de rage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait juste son petit-frère, à genoux en face de lui, à bout de forces… Et cela lui serra le cœur lorsqu'il lui redemanda.

\- S'il te plaît…

Supplier… Loki ne suppliait jamais. Il était trop fier pour le faire. Un frisson le parcourut à son tour pendant qu'il leva la main pour la glisser derrière sa nuque. Il sentit son frère se tendre, comme s'il attendait un coup et cela lui fit encore plus mal.

\- Non, ne crains rien. Laisse-toi faire…

La main de Thor continua de presser avec précaution la nuque de Loki avant de le forcer à se pencher doucement en avant. Il guida sa tête pour la faire reposer sur son épaule, pendant que son autre bras s'enroula dans son dos.

\- Ferme un peu les yeux. Bien sûr que je te les accorde ces minutes.

Loki frémit. L'épaule de Thor sous sa joue, ses bras qui l'enserraient doucement et sa main rassurante et puissante sur sa nuque… Tout ce dont il avait rêvé pendant que Thanos et son Ordre Noir le torturaient… Tout ce dont il avait tant appelé de ses vœux pendant plus d'un an. Il l'avait enfin, là maintenant… Il aurait été si simple de tout lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Alors, il se tut, profitant seulement de ses bras.

Thor le sentit se blottir contre lui et fut touché de percevoir autant de détresse dans l'attitude de son cadet. Cela ne cadrait pas avec la violence, la rage et la haine dont il avait fait preuve sur Terre. Il manquait quelque chose… Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il souffrait et toute cette douleur qu'il ressentait lui faisait mal à lui aussi, parce que Loki était son frère… Son petit-frère… Peu lui importait qu'il soit jotun ou asgardien, il était son frère et il le sentait souffrir, il le sentait lutter pour respirer.

\- Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

Loki ne lui répondit pas et Thor se tordit un peu le cou pour voir si tout allait bien. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut les yeux clos de son jeune frère. Des yeux clos et une respiration régulière. Il s'était endormi. Thor frémit à son tour, profondément bouleversé par l'épuisement de ce dernier. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas son frère… S'écrouler de cette manière, ne lui ressemblait pas. Se montrer affaibli, même à lui n'était pas envisageable. Alors Thor pressa un peu plus fort sa nuque tout en murmurant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te les accorde ces quelques minutes. Dors un peu, nous sommes à la maison. Dors… Reprends des forces… Et après tu me diras ce qui se passe… Je ne te lâcherais pas cette fois Loki, je suis là...

* * *

 **voilà, avec ce texte, j'avais juste envie d'écrire un moment où Loki fini par lâcher prise qui puisse vraiment s'inscrire dans la continuité logique des films. Si ce texte vous a plu, pensez à la review et à bientôt !**


	2. Essayer de comprendre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Post Avengers 1 : Après la défaite de Loki, les deux asgardiens repartent pour leur royaume, mais, alors qu'ils posent le pied sur Asgard, la fatigue s'abat soudainement sur les épaules de Loki qui s'effondre à genoux devant son frère.**

 **Bon alors, en écrivant le premier chapitre, réellement j'avais envie d'écrire ce moment pouvant s'inscrire dans le canon du film où Loki finit par lâcher prise tout en refusant de dire à son père ce qui se passe. j'étais concrètement parti sur un OS et puis voilà. En relisant, je me suis dit. Oui, mais Loki est effondré dans les bras de Thor, il est épuisé, comment vont-ils finir le trajet jusqu'au palais et voilà ! Cela nous donne ce deuxième chapitre. ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **REVENIR SUR ASGARD**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Essayer de comprendre**_

Toujours à genoux sur le sol, son frère écroulé contre lui, Thor n'osait plus bouger pendant que des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Loki lui paraissait si faible, ce n'était pas normal. Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu et son cœur se serra. Il tremblait, il était mal… Il aurait dû le voir.

Soudain, il le sentit subitement frémir et sursauter légèrement en ouvrant les yeux. Loki émit une légère plainte qui inquiéta un peu plus son aîné et se redressa en tremblant. Thor laissa sa main derrière sa nuque, observant ses traits creusés et ses yeux qui avaient encore du mal à rester ouverts.

Loki lui fit un léger sourire, un de ceux qu'il utilisait pour cacher qu'il avait mal tout en lui demandant.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Non, à peine vingt minutes.

\- Merci, répondit le jeune homme en essayant de se redresser, mais il retomba à genoux en tremblant de plus en plus.

Thor le regarda avec un air inquiet. Ce n'était pas normal. Il se redressa lui aussi pour se mettre à genoux devant lui et glissa de nouveau sa main derrière sa nuque, approchant sa tête de la sienne.

\- Loki ? Tu es blessé ?

\- Non, répondit son frère d'une voix sourde en baissant la tête avant de penser mentalement. _Si tu savais comme je me sens faible, si tu savais comme j'aimerais puiser dans ma magie pour m'aider… Si tu savais…_

Loki frémit et ajouta quand même.

\- J'ai mal, mais je ne pense pas être blessé… Je suis juste totalement épuisé.

Ça, Thor aurait pu le comprendre lui-même, tellement il le voyait trembler et lutter contre ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

\- Je le vois ça petit-frère.

Loki frémit.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère…

\- Arrête avec ça… Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras à jamais !

Le jeune dieu de la malice parut surpris, redressa un peu la tête et tenta d'esquisser un sourire, mais il se sentait si mal. Il détestait l'idée de se montrer aussi faible, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tout son corps était en train de céder. Plus d'un an, c'était trop, même pour lui, même avec sa résistance. Il n'en pouvait plus et les vertiges le désorientaient, tout comme la douleur au niveau de ses tempes qui affectaient son audition. Loki se sentit partir. Il chancela dangereusement et Thor passa un bras dans son dos pour le ramener vers lui. Loki se laissa faire, déposant sa tête de nouveau sur l'épaule de son aîné.

\- _Si tu savais, j'en peux plus…_

Un frisson traversa son corps exténué et il murmura, tentant de minimiser son état pour éviter plus de questions pour lesquelles il n'était pas en état d'inventer des mensonges crédibles.

\- Je suis tellement fatigué.

Thor ne dit rien, se contentant de le serrer dans ses bras en notant comme la folie semblait avoir totalement disparue d'un coup. C'était si étrange. Il avait bien du mal à comprendre, mais là, il savait qu'il ne trichait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. D'ailleurs, il semblait en avoir de moins en moins et cela l'inquiétait. Surtout qu'il voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour cacher son réel état. Un réel état que Thor percevait, dans les tensions et les légers spasmes de douleur qu'il essayait de maîtriser sans y parvenir totalement.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a réellement_ _?_ Se demanda Thor sans oser le formuler.

Loki ne perçut pas la question muette de son frère et s'autorisa une nouvelle fois à fermer les yeux. Il serait pourtant si simple de tout lui dire, de lui avouer qu'il avait plus d'un an de sommeil à rattraper, que certaines des tortures les plus récentes n'étaient pas encore guéries, que la liaison mentale avec l'Autre l'avait vidé de ses forces et qu'il avait toujours cette désagréable impression que son cœur ne battait pas en rythme, mais il ne le voulait pas. Tout avouer reviendrait à se montrer en victime, il était un monstre, pourquoi vouloir en rajouter ? Alors, il choisit de se taire, s'endormant presque de nouveau au moment où Thor le secoua avec douceur.

\- Non Loki. Je vois bien que tu es exténué, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Au palais, tu pourras dormir.

\- Avant ou après mon exécution ?

Thor sursauta.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ramènes un monstre je te rappel, murmura Loki en préférant ne pas regarder son frère droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier répliqua en le forçant à redresser la tête.

\- Je ramène mon frère que j'ai cru mort pendant plus d'un an.

\- Il aurait mieux fallu, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répliqua Loki en lui lançant un regard rempli de défi et de provocation.

\- Arrête, le réprimanda Thor. Tu ferais mieux de me dire ce qui se passe.

\- Rien, murmura Loki pendant que son regard perdit toutes traces de provocation. Pardonne-moi. Je suis fatigué.

Loki prit une inspiration difficile et frissonna, manquant de s'écrouler totalement. Thor le récupéra dans ses bras et répondit.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non.

\- Alors d'où il vient cet épuisement ? Parle-moi, tenta de l'encourager son aîné.

Loki posa son regard vitreux sur son… frère. Etrange comme ce mot était le seul qui lui venait alors qu'il ne cessait de hurler qu'il n'était pas son frère… Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il était, son grand-frère et il aimait le sentir prêt de lui, surtout que la douleur devenait chaque minute un peu plus intolérable.

\- Loki ? L'encouragea Thor, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Parle-moi.

\- _Je ne peux rien te dire… Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme une victime… Je suis tellement faible par rapport à toi… Tu n'aurais pas cédé… Je ne peux rien te dire…_

Les mots tournèrent dans sa tête et il afficha un léger sourire en murmurant doucement.

\- Tu m'aides à me relever ?

\- Tu vas pouvoir tenir sur tes jambes ? Lui demanda Thor touché de voir qu'il détournait la conversation pour ne pas lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit son jeune frère en baissant les yeux.

Thor capta un frisson qui remonta le long de son échine et empoigna son frère par un bras pour l'aider à se redresser, mais les jambes de Loki cédèrent et il s'écroula à nouveau dans les bras de son aîné.

Comme il se sentait mal, comme la douleur qui traversait tout son corps était violente. Le jeune homme savait que cela venait de la rupture du lien avec l'Autre. Il lui avait donné de la force pour qu'il tienne debout, mais maintenant, c'était comme si les conséquences des tortures subies pendant des mois venaient de s'abattre sur lui. Il avait tellement de mal à respirer, tellement de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-il à son frère.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Thor en se sentant de plus en plus inquiet. Attends, laisse-moi faire.

Thor fit basculer son frère pour l'allonger dans ses bras tout en luttant contre l'envie de lui enlever ses menottes, tant il le trouvait affaiblie. Ses entraves bloquaient une grande part de sa magie et Thor savait que sa magie pouvait l'aider à aller mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était un prisonnier qui avait tué des dizaines de gens qu'il ramenait à Asgard. Un prisonnier qui devait expliquer sa folie et répondre de ses actes devant son père. Il n'avait pas le droit de le libérer, même… même s'il le trouvait faible, épuisé et qu'il ressentait une part de la douleur qu'il tentait maladroitement de cacher. Oui, la tout de suite, il n'y avait plus de folie, juste un profond épuisement et une peau trop pâle qui faisait ressortir les cernes sous ses yeux à peine ouverts.

Loki se laissa manipuler sans réagir, appréciant la nouvelle position et fit basculer sa tête contre la poitrine de son frère tout en fermant les yeux, écoutant les battements de son cœur, des battements forts et rassurants, bien loin des siens qui étaient erratiques et douloureux.

Thor l'observa fermer les yeux en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il le trouvait trop faible et cela l'inquiéta.

\- Hey Loki ? On refait une tentative pour te lever ?

Le regard vert s'entrouvrit un peu, mais Loki était incapable d'ouvrir vraiment les yeux. Toutefois, il hocha doucement la tête.

\- _Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je sais que nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Aide-moi s'il te plaît._

Thor se contenta du hochement de tête et répondit en lui pressant doucement la joue pour le concentrer sur lui.

\- Ok… On va faire autre chose, laisse-moi faire.

Thor glissa ses mains sous les jambes de son frère et se redressa en le portant dans ses bras. Loki gémit doucement, murmurant d'une voix épuisée.

\- Je vais marcher…

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu es épuisé. Je m'occupe de toi, ferme les yeux.

Loki observa son frère et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé…

\- Je ne m'oblige à rien petit-frère. Repose-toi… Tu ne veux rien me dire, mais tu as l'air d'avoir des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais laissa sa tête de nouveau s'appuyer contre le torse de son frère en fermant les yeux. Il avait tellement mal qu'il devait se concentrer pour ne pas gémir et cela ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Dormir lui ferait peut-être du bien. Il perçut des mots prononcés par son aîné, mais ne capta pas le sens de ses phrases, car le noir l'enveloppa.

Thor regarda son frère s'effondrer un peu plus dans ses bras et son inquiétude monta encore d'un cran.

\- Hey Loki… Tu ne t'évanouie pas au moins ? Loki ?

Mais Thor n'obtint pas de réponses et sentit son jeune frère devenir inerte dans ses bras… Inerte comme une personne qui venait de perdre connaissance et cela le fit frissonner.

\- Hey ! Loki ?

Il n'obtint pas plus de réponses et son inquiétude monta d'un cran de plus.

\- Accroche-toi petit-frère… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je suis là… Accroche-toi…

D'un pas aussi rapide qu'il le pouvait, serrant son frère dans ses bras, Thor se dirigea vers la cité. Loki était mal. Il était faible et Thor était terrorisé parce qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, des choses qui le terrifiaient parce qu'il le sentait faiblir dans ses bras, faiblir au point qu'il en était arrivé à craindre pour sa survie.

\- Allez Loki, je ne t'ai pas retrouvé pour te perdre sans comprendre ce qui se passe.

* * *

 **voilà ! Si ce texte vous a plu, pensez à la review et à bientôt !**


	3. Lutter contre la douleur

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Post Avengers 1 : Après la défaite de Loki, les deux asgardiens repartent pour leur royaume, mais, alors qu'ils posent le pied sur Asgard, la fatigue s'abat soudainement sur les épaules de Loki qui s'effondre à genoux devant son frère.**

 **Dans ce chapitre l'état de Loki finit de se dégrader, faisant subitement craindre le pire à son frère qui devient prêt à tout pour l'aider et comprendre ce qui se passe.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Revenir sur Asgard**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Lutter contre la douleur**_

Thor tenait toujours son frère inerte aux creux de ses bras lorsqu'il le sentit frémir. Bien qu'il soit proche du palais, il s'immobilisa et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Loki frissonna plus fort et gémit faiblement. Thor posa une main sur sa joue et sursauta en sentant la chaleur se dégager de sa peau.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Loki ? Qu'est-ce que tu as petit frère ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et la panique monta d'un cran quand ses doigts, glissant dans son cou, perçurent les battements erratiques de son cœur à deux doigts de céder.

\- _Oh Loki ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Si seulement tu m'avais parlé… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais mal à ce point ?_

La main de Thor pressa affectueusement la joue de son frère pendant que des larmes tentaient de brouiller sa vue, pourtant ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait rester fort pour lui, pour l'aider.

\- Je suis là.

Sans vraiment savoir si son frère l'avait entendu, Thor le sentit trembler plus violemment puis Loki gémit une seconde fois avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Ses plaintes se firent plus fortes et il se mit à tousser bruyamment. Le dieu du tonnerre comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'aida à se redresser. Le corps de Loki se tordit dans des spasmes de douleur profonds pendant qu'il continuait à tousser. Thor se sentit perdu et le maintint contre lui.

\- _Mon Dieu Loki, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ Pensa ce dernier en soutenant son frère qui continuait de tousser en se crispant de douleur.

Loki émit un cri plus rauque et sa toux finit de se faire douloureuse quand il se mit à cracher du sang. Puis elle cessa, lui laissant une respiration sifflante et saccadée. Tout aussi perdu de son frère, le jeune homme regarda ses doigts pleins de sang qui tremblaient de manière incontrôlé. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais la panique était en train de le gagner lui aussi.

\- _Du sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

La main de Thor qui pressa un peu plus son épaule le fit sursauter une nouvelle fois de manière incontrôlée.

\- Chutt… C'est moi…

\- Thor ?

\- Oui… Tu vois que tu es blessé.

\- Non, répondit Loki en toussotant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, murmura Loki avant que la toux le reprenne, le faisant gémir de souffrance.

Comme ses poumons lui faisaient mal. La toux était si douloureuse qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, mais il devait tenir, ne pas céder, ne pas se montrer faible… Mais il avait tellement mal… C'était anormal. Loki ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et il était terrifié… Terrifié de sentir ses poumons le brûler à ce point, terrifié de sentir son corps se tordre dans des spasmes de souffrance qui brûlaient ses dernières forces, terrifié de ne pas comprendre, ni de ne pas savoir comment faire pour empêcher le sang de lui remonter dans la bouche pendant que la douleur devenait insupportable… Et la panique le gagna pendant qu'il continuait de souffrir.

\- _Aide-moi grand-frère… J'ai mal… Je ne peux plus respirer… Aide-moi… Aide-moi… S'il te plaît… Aide-moi… J'ai tellement mal… Aide-moi…_

Le tenant toujours fermement contre lui, Thor ne pouvait pas quitter son jeune frère des yeux. Son corps se tordait de douleur et il se sentait désemparé… désemparé parce qu'il voyait qu'il souffrait, il le sentait dans ses muscles qui se nouaient, dans ses tremblements et dans ses difficultés à respirer… et lui, ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

\- _Pardonne-moi petit frère… Je suis désolé… Si seulement je pouvais savoir quoi faire pour t'aider._

Loki cessa de tousser en crachant à nouveau du sang et en s'écroulant à moitié sur le sol. Thor le laissa s'allonger, jugeant qu'il serait sans doute mieux étendu un peu sur le côté pour reprendre doucement son souffle. Il l'observa quelques secondes, constatant que sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile et tenta de l'encourager en lui murmurant.

\- Allez, tiens bon petit frère, reprends des forces… Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Loki frémit et gémit de douleur pendant que son regard épuisé se posa sur son aîné, incapable de lui parler tellement il avait mal.

\- _Non… Je ne tiendrais pas… C'est leur manière de me punir…. Je ne tiendrais pas…_

Il ne put que gémir et Thor le cramponna pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler totalement. Son petit frère était épuisé. Il souffrait et il faiblissait de plus en plus vite. Il avait besoin d'une pause, besoin de retrouver ses forces.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et Thor glissa ses mains sous sa tête pour croiser son regard épuisé.

\- Lis sur mes lèvres, si ta douleur t'empêche de comprendre.

Loki gémit et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Loki… Jure-moi que ce n'est pas une ruse.

Loki le savait, son frère se devait de lui poser la question, mais il était incapable de lui répondre, il était trop faible pour ça. Toutefois, Thor n'eut pas besoin de réponses. Les tremblements, comme la détresse qu'il perçut dans le regard fiévreux totalement à bout de force de son jeune frère et ses difficultés de plus en plus grandes à respirer parvinrent à le convaincre dans la seconde même où il posa la question.

\- _C'est idiot… Bien sûr que tu ne mens pas…_

Loki tenta de parler, mais se contenta de tousser faiblement. Thor frémit et serra une main de son frère.

\- Tiens bon… Je vais t'enlever tes menottes. Ta magie va t'aider.

Loki frémit et de l'incompréhension passa sur son visage.

\- Tu ne devrais pas… parvint à murmurer le jeune dieu au prix d'un effort presque surhumain tellement il souffrait. Tu ramènes un monstre.

\- Je ramène mon petit frère dont les forces déclinent tellement vite que j'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas jusqu'au palais… Mon petit frère qui a besoin de toute sa magie pour l'aider.

Loki se cabra, touché de le voir aussi inquiet pour lui, avant de tendre ses poignets à son frère, lui prouvant qu'il acceptait la proposition. Les mots ne purent sortir, mais il frémit.

\- _Alors, fais-le vite… Je n'en peux plus… Je t'en prie… Vite… S'il te plait… Je vais perdre connaissance._

Thor comprit l'urgence dans la demande muette et dans le regard de plus en plus épuisé de son cadet presque inconscient. Rapidement, il détacha ses menottes, l'observant prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il pouvait à nouveau respirer après avoir été privé d'air pendant de longues minutes.

Sa magie se diffusa de nouveau dans son corps et Loki ferma les yeux pour y puiser de la force.

Son frère l'observa. Sa peau subitement moins blanche, sa respiration plus facile, sa douleur qui semblait diminuer, ses tremblements qui s'estompèrent avant de disparaître totalement… Tous ces changements, aussi rapides lui brisèrent le cœur en deux.

\- _Pardonne-moi petit frère. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. J'aurais dû te les enlever bien avant. Pardonne-moi…_

Thor glissa ses mains sous le corps de son frère et l'assis dans ses bras, essuyant du pouce une trace de sang aux coins de ses lèvres. Loki frémit et entrouvrit de nouveau les yeux, murmurant d'une voix moins faible.

\- Merci…

Thor lui sourit, laissant sa main sur sa joue, heureux de sentir sa fièvre disparaître lentement.

\- Content de voir que ça va mieux, pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû te les enlever plus tôt.

\- Tu n'as pas à le regretter, tu ne fais que ramener un meurtrier de masse et un monstre.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça, murmura Thor en lui pressant la joue pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Loki en frémissant. Enlève ta main de ma joue.

Thor parut intrigué, mais le fit. Loki le fixa droit dans les yeux et laissa sa magie disparaître, le faisant prendre son apparence jotun : sa peau bleue, ses marques tribales, ses yeux rouges.

\- Et là, tu le vois le monstre ?

Thor mit quelques secondes à réagir, c'était la première fois qu'il découvrait le vrai aspect de son jeune frère, cela aurait dû le révulser ou au moins le troubler, mais il lui sourit.

\- Non… Le visage de mon petit frère a les mêmes traits, son regard la même expression… cela ne change rien.

Loki parut étonné.

\- _Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne m'as pas regardé ? Je suis un monstre Thor. Comment tu peux voir en moi encore un frère ?_

Thor comprit son étonnement et avec précaution, fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son cadet sans toucher sa peau.

\- Tu es mon petit frère. Tu le resteras parce que ce n'est pas ton sang l'important, c'est ça, ajouta Thor en déplaçant sa main pour la poser sur son cœur.

Loki frissonna, les yeux embués de larmes et laissa son apparence asgardienne reprendre le dessus.

\- _Comment tu peux dire ça ? Comment tu peux… Tu m'aimes ? Malgré tout ce que j'ai fais tu m'aimes ? Dans ce cas pourquoi tu m'as abandonné pendant un an aux mains de ces monstres ? Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me sauver ?_

Mais Loki fut incapable de lui poser cette question et il laissa son côté provocateur reprendre le dessus.

\- C'est un curieux rôle d'être le frère d'un monstre.

Thor se sentit touché.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu penses vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se cache derrière tout cela ?_

Alors, il prit un regard sombre et le réprimanda un peu plus fort.

\- Arrête… Surtout que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Loki lui répondit par un léger sourire malicieux, tout à fait représentatif de son attitude.

\- _Je voudrais tellement te le dire, mais je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, pardonne-moi… Je ne peux rien te dire._

Thor prit un air triste.

\- Toujours le silence ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Loki…

\- Tu devrais…

\- Non… Jamais.

\- Ton côté chevaleresque, murmura ce dernier en luttant contre ses paupières encore trop lourdes.

\- Mon côté grand frère, répliqua Thor en faisant mine de vouloir le reprendre dans ses bras pour le porter.

Mais Loki arrêta son bras et murmura.

\- Non… Aide-moi plutôt à me redresser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux rentrer sur mes jambes.

Thor hocha la tête.

\- Oui je comprends. Tu auras assez de forces ?

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête, s'autorisant même un léger sourire qui lui redonna cet air que Thor lui connaissait si bien.

\- Ma magie m'aidera… Je déteste quand on m'en prive…

Thor sursauta serrant doucement le bras de son frère.

\- Attends, qui t'a privé de ta magie ?

Loki frémit.

\- _Non… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Cela se voit que je suis fatigué._

Et, au lieu de répondre, le jeune homme fit mine de se redresser, se cramponnant au bras de son frère.

\- Tu m'aides ?

Thor se sentit une nouvelle fois contrarié de le voir éluder sa question, mais Loki était comme ça. Il lui fallait du temps pour admettre ses faiblesses et Thor savait qu'il finirait bien par le faire parler. Il se redressa doucement, l'entraînant avec lui en le tenant par la taille.

Loki chancela et la douleur se rappela à lui. Il frémit et manqua de s'écrouler, mais Thor passa ses bras autour de son dos et l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Vas-y doucement. Je suis là. Prends ton temps.

Loki hocha doucement la tête, murmurant pour lui-même.

\- Merci grand frère…

Il l'avait murmuré à voix basse, mais Thor dut le comprendre et sa main se glissa sur sa nuque.

\- De rien… prends ton temps.

Loki frémit… Comme il aimait ce geste… Ce simple geste d'affection qui en valait des centaines d'autres. Sa main sur sa nuque comme un point d'ancrage qui l'aidait à tenir débout chassant ses cauchemars, ses douleurs, ses doutes, ses pensées sombres… Une main qui le liait à son frère, lui accordant un répit, une bouffée de tendresse fraternelle surtout quand Thor continuait son geste en attirant sa tête contre son épaule. Loki trembla doucement et posa son front contre l'épaule puissante de son aîné.

\- _Si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien…_

Thor sourit, comprenant par son attitude tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas.

\- Tu sais que je suis là…

Loki frémit et s'autorisa à lui murmurer.

\- Tu resteras avec moi ?

Thor perçut le sanglot et les doutes dans sa question et referma les bras autour de son corps pour le serrer contre lui, posant sa tête sur le haut de son crâne en lui répondant.

\- Bien sûr que je resterais avec toi. Nous sommes deux, petit frère… Je serai là… Nous sommes deux.

Terrassé par les émotions que venaient de déclencher les mots de son frère, Loki manqua de s'effondrer et releva les bras pour s'agripper au dos de son aîné. Son frère… Son grand frère qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Son grand frère et Thanos qui avait tenté de lui faire croire qu'il le haïssait et qu'il souhaitait sa mort. Ce grand frère qui était là, le tenant dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible d'entendre.

\- Deux ?

\- Oui… Je te lâche plus.

Ces quelques mots finirent d'achever émotionnellement le jeune dieu qui explosa en larmes. Les combats, la torture, la douleur encore sourde qui le vrillait de l'intérieur tout cela venait presque de disparaître tellement les mots de Thor étaient forts.

Ce dernier lui laissa quelques secondes et pressa sa nuque.

\- Allez Loki, si tu peux marcher, il faut que nous rentrions. Je veux que tu passes par les chambres de guérison.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que j'y aie droit.

\- Tu as déjà oublié, nous sommes deux, mon frère. Personne ne m'empêchera de t'y emmener.

* * *

 **voilà, avec ce texte, j'avais juste envie d'écrire un moment où Loki fini par lâcher prise qui puisse vraiment s'inscrire dans la continuité logique des films. Si ce texte vous a plu, pensez à la review et à bientôt !**


End file.
